The Real Transformers
by PercyxThalia Should Be Canon
Summary: The Bay movies were shit. I mean to rectify that. This is what the Bay movies should be, instead of shitting on the established Canon if Transformers.
1. An Average Day on Base

**January 19, 2007.**

 **Keesler Air Force Base.**

 **Gulf Coast, Mississippi.**

 **0900**

I sighed as I grabbed my tray and sat next to my older twin brother by 15 minutes, Nicholas 'Nick' McLane, as I bobbed my head to my music blasting through my headphones. I opened my good eye to see Nick snapping his fingers in my face with a sigh as I pulled out my earbuds. "Hey bro, did you hear about the new jets we got in today?" I asked him with a grin as he pulled up the stats on the jets and grinned as he showed me the older specs for the F-22 Raptor. He gave a low whistle as I smirked at him. "I can get us into see them." I said to him with a grin and showed him my clearance pass to get into the hanger

We got up and I helped Nick throw away his food as we then walked to the hanger that held the new birds. We were stopped at the door and the guy glared lightly down at us as I showed him my badge. " I don't give a fuck if you're the Dalai Lama, kid. You aren't-" the guard was cut off as one of my coworkers ran up to us. "Alex, thank God you're here..." the chick, Emily, said to us as she yanked me over to the new planes and I looked at the beautiful machines in awe and slight fear.

I saw Nick walk up and stretch out a hand to touch the F-22 on my left, but he recoiled in slight fear at the mass of metal and killing power. I turned to Emily as I asked her. "Em, what's wrong with the jets that you need me so bad?" Emily Fowler is a woman in her late twenties, with chocolate brown hair tied in a messy ponytail with light amber colored eyes that can suck you in if you let them. She stands at a short 5"2', with a scar under her mouth on the left corner from a small shard of metal that caught her when we were working on an old F-16 last year.

I looked down at myself and sighed. I stood at a height of 5"6', with dark brown hair cut in a high and tight hair style. I had a swimmers build made for speed in lieu of power. I had three marks on my body from the heart monitors, a dead right eye, and a left deaf ear. "Both of the POS's are sluggish, and we barely made it to the base." I turned to see a pilot swagger up to us as I glared at the man. "Well Matthew, if you didn't run them 'til they were running on nothing but fumes, you wouldn't have that problem." I hissed out as my glare got harder. I then saw another pilot by the name of Joel Olsteen swagger in as he and Matthew fist bumped with matching grins. I walked over to the right F-22 and crouched as I saw what looked like a mix of break and hydraulic fluid. I turned to look at Matthew and Joel calmly as I asked. "How long have they been sluggish like this?" "They started acting sluggish on the flight up here." was his respectful reply. He might have be an asshole, but even he knew that if mechanics like me weren't working on the planes and aircraft daily, then they would fail and stop working in a truly life and death situation.

I climbed into the cockpit of the jet and started to get deep into my thoughts as I saw Nick climb into the other jet's cockpit to run some diagnostics to make sure the plane was running at top efficiency. _What I wouldn't give to get you_ _into the air..._ I thought with a sigh of longing as I then climbed out of the cockpit and saw Nick with his laptop in his lap checking the plane's systems. Nick was always better at the tech side of my work while I was more inclined to get my hands dirty with labor. Not to say that Nick would shy way from the work, but when you have cerebral Palsy labor work is time consuming.

About two hours later, I was washing my hands of the grease and oil from my work and turned off the hot water as I then walked back into the hanger. As I was walking in I saw Chief Master Sargent Robert Epps walk in ahead of me with two boxes of Domino's pizza and a two liter of Barq's Root beer. He set both on the table that Nick and I use in our down time to play poker to pass the time until another plane comes in. You'd be surprised at how slow it can get on some days. Like today for example. "Sarg., what Brings you here? shouldn't you be across the pond?" I asked Nick and I's mentor with slight confusion.

"Alien life signals in this unit. They're faint but confirmed. You boys wouldn't happen to know anything?" He asked with a calm expression. Nick shook his head. "Aliens? You need to lay off the Brandy." Nick said with a smile. I looked over as I frowned and saw both planes shudder and I walked over to check if anything was loose or if they would suddenly explode. I placed my hand on the fuselage of the right F-22 and felt it tremor under my palm. I jerked my hand back as I felt a small jolt crawl up my arm and I frowned deeper as I walked back to Epps and Nick deep in thought.


	2. Inside the Mind of a Visitor

**Starscream's POV**  
 **Four Hours prior.**

I entered this planet's atmosphere a little too fast and only my Trinemate, Soundwave, saved me from going into stasislock. But in order to save me from that fate she had to enter the atmosphere though she preferred to stat above a planet to better send communications to Megatron... If he was around that is. I had to scan one of these primitive alternate mods to better blind in with the other, what these fleshbags called 'fighters'. _These fleshies are so annoying..._ I hissed through our Trine bond to Soundwave, annoyed.

 _Starscream, calm yourself. It does us no good to attack these humans. the Mech humans blabber, and that is good for information gathering. The more information we gain for a swifter conquest of this world._ Soundwave said to her Trine Leader calmly, though she bristled when she saw the human called Matthew, smack one of Starscream's wings slightly to hard. "We just got orders to take these planes to Keesler in Mississippi." Matthew said to his Wingman, Joel.

I winced slightly when the fleshbag smacked my wing and I shuddered slightly as I lifted into the air. the fleshbag might think he's flying but that's what I want him to think to better seal my cover. the Yoke in his hands is just a glorified stick, because for a Cybertronian to let anyone control them... is very personal. It could be compared to their 'first time', though it's far deeper then physical contact between two beings.

As we were flying to this military base, I felt my Energon levels decrease , though not to life threating levels, but enough to give my engines a noticeable 'hiccup'. _Why did it have to happen now of all times?!_ My processer screamed at me as I wobbled in the air slightly. I felt Soundwave sent a worried ping through our link and I sent her an 'I'm okay' ping back.

As we landed, I sluggishly rolled into the hanger and I quivered slightly as a mix of break and hydraulic fluid dripping out of my underbelly sounded in my audios. I saw a fleshie crouch down and stare at the liquid gathering under me and I saw him frown and ask the one called Matthew a question. I could tell by his other statement earlier that he was not fond of the other fleshie or his Trinemate. I felt my canopy open as I also felt him, I believe he is called Alex, sit in my seat gently and I caught an arrant thought from him.

 _If only I could get you in the air..._ as fare as he knew I froze in slight shock at the thought of the... Human. This human wanted to fly, but I could see that he was unable to, and I felt my Spark reach out to him as Soundwave and I shivered when the tall, dark fleshie mentioned our signatures. I saw the Flyer-Human again walk up to me and I felt my Spark send a small jolt into his servo and we walked back to his fleshie comrade, and Trinemate. It would be later that I would realize I had done more then just send a jolt into his servo.

I then reminisced about how the human that worked on me. the human didn't treat me like a machine like all the other fleshies that worked on me. When he worked on me, the human was gentle and patient, though he did get frustrated, he would get up and walk away to cool off then return with a cooler head. he didn't try to force the fixes... He worked with them with a steady and measured servo. He treated me like I was alive... Well I _was_ , but as far as he knew I was just another fighter to get working and out the door. _Maybe not all fleshies need to go Offline when Megatron takes over this dirtball..._ I thought before my full Recharge Cycle sent me into stasis.


	3. Nick and I Get Into a Fight

**A Day Later.**

As Nick looked around the F-22's subsystems, he found some bad code in the jet before he suddenly screamed before his laptop exploded. He looked at the fried laptop with a ghost white face and shivered. "Holy crap!" That's all the man could get out. I ran over and saw a final massage scroll across his screen before the computer died and a swirl of smoke drifted up from the fired tech. "Stay out of my systems, pervert!" -SW. "'My systems'?" I asked as I turned to look at the F-22 off to my left as I thought with a calm expression on my face as Nick slowly got out of the cockpit and I moved off the jet to give him some room.

 **Soundwave's POV**

"Pervert?" The human called Nick said with a hint of sadness. "I would never!" I could feel his glare at me. "Come on, Beautiful. I was just trying to fix a few bits of damaged code." Joel punched the human and he staggered on his balance prosthetics (crutches) and glared at the other human. "Get lost, Joel. If you want this beautiful bird to fly properly like she's supposed to, you will let me work!" Nick touched my left wing tenderly and looked at me sadly. "Some people don't know the freedom they have." He then thought. _I wish I could know what it's like to fly, no equipment to keep you stranded on the ground to be able to go anywhere..._ I then laughed mentally as I saw Starscream in her Hard Light Holoform look at me with a raised eyebrow. _These Trinemates want to fly, but they can't. I want to see if we can help them later on..._ I thought to her with a small unseen smile.

 **Alex' POV**

I football tackled Joel and slammed him onto the floor as I started to punch Joel with a fury burning in my eyes. "You think it's FUNNY to pick on people that are different?!" I yelled at him as I continued to wail into him. I knew Nick could handle himself, but I hate bullies. My friends that know me know that I'm a chill guy, but there are three lines you don't cross with me. 1. you don't fuck with the girl I'm dating, and if you do you better pray to God or what ever deity you believe in, because if I found out you harmed my girl... Not even the Lord Almighty can save you. 2. Mess with me all you want, but leave my family out of it. Especially my Mom. 3. Don't slander my name. The third point is flexible, but the first two lines are like the Ten Commandments: Nonnegotiable.

I felt someone pull me off of Joel and I shot my elbow back, still in my rage. I heard a feminine grunt and I stopped my struggling as I felt the slender arms fall from around my waist as I then kicked Joel once for good measure before I turned and walked away to cool off with a heavy sigh. I pulled out my Mp3 Player as I cycled through my songs and landed on Take It Out on Me by Thousand Foot Krutch as I slightly laughed at the words in the song. I saw a girl about a year younger then me walk up and sit down next to me as I paused my music and pulled out my earbuds. "How are you today Miss?" I asked her as she turned to glare lightly at me. She hit me in the arm and replied to my question. "I am fine Mr. McLane, Though I could have done without the elbow to the gut..." she said to me as her glare changed into a small playful smile. "Sorry about that... When I get that pissed I tend to lash out at whoever's got a hold on me..." I explained with a light smile. "You shouldn't let guys like that get to you." the girl said to me as she introduced herself as Brittany and I told her my name with a bigger smile.


	4. The History Channel Was Right

**May 23, 2007.**

 **Key:**

"Speaking."

 _Thoughts_

 _'Through a Bluetooth like device.'_

Over the last four months, Nick and I have gone about our jobs with surprising accuracy and success rate. I sighed as I worked on one of the Blackhawk's that was in the hanger for repairs as I heard the whine of an F-22's engine shut down and looked up. I saw Matthew climb out of the jet and I scowled slightly. "What's wrong with her now, Simmions?" I asked him as I stood up and walked over to him while wipping my hands on an oil rag. "This plane nearly got me killed, and Joel's Grounded, because he keeps saying that his plane's alive and it tried to kill him..." Matthew explained to me as I sighed. "Plane's aren't alive Matthew. You both need to stop watching the History Channel..." a girl said to him as she walked up. "Hey Brit." I said to her as my glare turned into a smile as I turned around to smile at her as I watched her walk up.

The young woman's hair was a silvery grey that shined when the sun hit it and made it look as if her hair was made of real silver. Her silver locks were tipped in a red dye that made it look as if her hair was dripping blood in the sunlight. Her body was one that other women would kill for, but it didn't look anorexic or anime-ish. She had C-cup breasts and a round ass that was just right for her body type. The most striking thing about her aside from her odd colored hair, was her eyes. They were a blazing red that some of the other guys around the hanger say would change to a dark blue when she looked at me. She had a permanate frown on her face tat would lighten when her eyes looked at me, though it would deepen into a scowl when she would talk to Matthew or Joel. She would follow me around the hanger during my shifts and would play cards with me, her sister, Thalia, and I on my off time.

Thalia was much like her sister, but with a few differences. For one Thalia was a brunette, had B-cup breasts, and she was Nick and my height of 5 foot 6. She would dye her hair a dark, almost black, purple and her and Nick would speak to each other on their own frequency on their Bluetooth earpieces. Though Thalia can speak she prefers to use her Bluetooth to communicate with other people. _'Matthew is annoying, Alex...'_ I heard Thalia's voice say in my ear as I sighed. I tapped the button on my earpiece as I replied calmly. _'No, Thalia you can't kill him... it'd get Nick and I in trouble...'_

I then pulled out my wallet and pulled out my newly gotten Pilot's License as I showed Brittany and I saw her smile. When I saw her smile, I felt my heart skip a beat and I promised myself to make her smile more often. "After I fix Matthew's plane, I'm going to take it up in the air for a test flight to make sure she's running right." I said to Brittany with a smile and a slightly giddy inflection in my voice as I said the sentence. "What the fuck is your PROBLEM?!" I heard Nick yell out as I looked past Brit to see Nick angrily glaring at Joel as I sighed and we walked up to them.

"You can't run her at full throttle and expect her not to die on you you fucking IDIOT!" Neck yelled at Joel as he swung and caught the younger man in the chin. I moved and restrained Nick from throwing another punch as I moved my head back enough so that if he snapped his head back he wouldn't break my nose or hit me in the face at all. I felt Nick go less tense as I heard foot falls and saw Thalia move from where she was standing next to Mathew to move over to where we were standing.

"I'm sorry Thalia..." I heard Nick mumble and I let him go as I sighed. I then went to check Joel's F-22's tank and I jumped down as I sent a hard glare to Joel. "Nick was right with what he said. You are Grounded, and I should report you. give me a good reason why I shouldn't?" I asked the younger man as I glared up at him angrily. "Report me?" He sneered. "What did I do?" I replied to him with a slight hiss in my tone. "I heard from Matthew that you keep saying that your plane's alive, so the Top Grounded you in medical."

"Matt and Joel, you are both being processed as 'Section Eight's and are expected to report to base command and to willingly agree to be discharged by 0600 tomorrow." Nick added with a pleased smile. I smirked at Matthew and Joel as they glared at us and I bowed mockingly as I motioned to the door, still smirking. "They're going to need new pilots" I said to Nick as I motioned to the birds. "I'm looking at 'em." Nick said as he motioned to both he and myself with a broad grin. "What do you think?" Nick asked the F-22 with a grin. Nick went and put a hand on the jet softly as it quivered under his touch. "I'd say that'd be a yes." I said to Nick with a grin.


	5. I Get A Break In

**Later That Night.**

 **0232**

I jolted awake as I panted and sucked in a breath as I reached for my glass of water I kept on my nightstand incase I get thirsty at night. _That dream was so real..._ I thought as I gulped down the water and sighed as I stood up to walk out my bedroom door when I heard a set of feet move down the hall. I quickly and quietly grabbed my Colt M1911 that belonged to my grandfather as I silently moved to my door and silently opened it. I heard the feet stop as I slowly walked out and placed the pistol flush with the base of the intruder's skull from the back as I pulled the hammer into the cocking position. "Raise your hands slowly and explain why you are in my house..." I said to the burglar with a hard glare as I saw Nick walk out of his room in his boxers.

"Alex, you might want to put the gun down..." Nick said to me as I raised my eyebrow at him as I did what he asked and saw the intruder turn around and I nearly dropped the gun as I saw Brittany's glowing red eyes in the darkness. Nick walked over and turned on his bedroom light as I saw tears forming at the in the corners of her eyes. "Brit... What's wrong?" I asked her gently as I pulled her into a gentle hug. I felt her start to shake and heard soft sobs slip out of her lips as I looked at Nick in surprise and shock. Brittany NEVER cried, not even when we had her and Thalia watch the Lion King and the scene where Simba asks his dad to get up... I knew at that point in time that something was very wrong, I didn't know what it was until a week later.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked her as Nick and I put on some clothes so we were decent in case more people showed up for a visit. "Someone's coming." Nick said. "Someone very dangerous." Nick added as his face grew hard. "Stay here. I'll be back." Nick promised before he left. "Hello, Megan. Tell be why I shouldn't turn you into a stain on the wall right here and now." Nike growled as his arm turned into a strange gun. "I believe I told you when you experimented on me to leave me the fuck alone!" I walked up to them as my got a hard, stony look to it. "Megan... So Where's-" I cut myself off as I tilted my head slightly to my left and I sighed. "Jay, you're getting slightly better... You fucking coward..." I said as I closed my working eye and uncovered my 'dead' eye as I zoomed in on Jay's sniper hide a mile out. "I really don't have time to deal with this shit..." I said to them with a sigh as Jay appeared in a 'pop' of displaced air. Megan looked at me and my lifted slightly on my arms and she gasped as my unfinished tattoo made itself known. I raised my eyebrow at her reaction and I rolled up my sleeve and stared at the ink.

Where my arm connected to my shoulder was a triangular shape that was a dark, almost black, purple and it had angelic wings splayed out as if it wanted to take flight off my arm. The main tattoo was surrounded by black, bold glyphs that encircled my arm and started to crawl up my neck. I pulled down my sleeve quickly to hide the main tattoo from prying eyes. I can't explain why, but I felt as if only a few people could see it in all its splendor. "To think she would choose one of your kind to Bond with..." Megan sneered out as I felt as if what she said was meant as an insult to Brittany. "I don't hit women, but you are pushing my patience to its limit..." I growled out with a glare sent at Megan. I heard the door open and turned to see Brittany whipping her eyes and she stopped cold as her eyes met Megan's slight glare aimed at her. Her hand transformed into the barrel of an alien like gun and she leveled it at my head as I heard the light whine of it gathering energy to fire.

"Tell him the truth or I make him cease to be on this dirtball of a planet..." Megan hissed out as Brittany moved to stand in front of me. Megan moved the gun to hover over my right leg and she fired as I dropped to the ground, holding my smoking thigh and fought not to scream out at the burning sensation emanating from the wound on my thigh. Megan moved and lightly put me on my back with her right foot and stuck the still smoking gun in my face and I heard the whine of the gun powering up for another shot. "Tell him or he dies..." Megan growled out as she turned to glare at Brittany. I shot my good leg up and kicked the gun away as I heard the sound of a rig's horn blare and I rolled out of the way. The Peterbilt 379 that slammed into Megan was a rich blue and had flame decals running down the sides, hood and rear wheel fenders.

Megan disappeared with a sound of static as Jay disappeared the same way. Neck helped me up as we heard the sound of metal moving around and stared up at the big humanoid robot standing in our front yard in awe. "Are you both unharmed?" a baritone voice asked us as the metal titan knelt and he then looked down at my leg as worry crossed his metal face. "You need medical assistance..." the bot said to us as a Hummer H2 Search and Rescue, a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick, and a Chevy Camaro pulled up and parked at the curbs in front of and across from our ruined house. "I am Optimus Prime, and we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus Prime said to us as the other vehicles started to transform. "My Chief Medical Officer, Code named Ratchet." Optimus said to us as he motioned to the Hummer. "My First Lieutenant. Designation Jazz." the Pontiac. "My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide." he said to the GMC as the black bot pointed his guns at him. "I wouldn't try it Autobot..." Brittany hissed at Iornhide with a glare as her arms transformed into the same guns that Megan's arm was and I shied away from it as the whined to life and she pointed them at the large bot. "And lastly is our Scout, Bumblebee." Optimus finished.

"Optimus what is the Decepticon SIC doing hanging out with humans?" Ironhide asked Optimus as he turned to glare to Brittany- No, not Brittany- Starscream. "What ELSE haven't you told me, _Starscream_?" I hissed out as I glared at her angry and hurt that she would lie to me. _I feel so used..._ I thought sadly and felt Nick set me down on the porch steps and I put my head in my hands.


	6. Shit Gets Real

Nick's 'plane' landed in the yard and I glared up at Brittany, still pissed and hurt as I used the wall to stand up. Nick walked up to the F-22 in the yard as he said. "Soundwave...I know it's you." He said as he kissed her cockpit, unfazed in the least. Hey, when you've tangoed with Megatron One on One, it's easy spot Cybertronians. "Ratchet, I thought you promised me Cybertronian leg prosthetics. Well, if you're not going to make good on THAT, at least give my buddy a new leg, Hatchet." he said to the bot angrily. I hobbled up to Nick as I grabbed him by his shirt and I glared into his eyes as I hissed out, getting more pissed off as the night went on. "You _knew_?! And you never _told_ me?!" "What was I supposed to say?" Nick asked angrily. "'Hey, I've been captured by alien warmongers and fell in love with my jailer who ultimately set me free after years of grueling experiments.'?!"

I let him go as I glared harder. "It'd be a damn good start..." I growled out as I then glared at Starscream. "And what's your excuse? I asked her as my face morphed into a blank look as she shivered. "Get off her aft, you fried circuit!" Nick growled. "She jumped ship with 'wave and I." He told him. "They had to hang back until I could secure transfers and Alts for them." He explained. "Then explain this." I growled out as I dropped to a knee and clapped my hands as both transformed into the barrel of a German 8.8 cm KwK 43 L/71 that was mounted on a German Tiger II from WWII as I angled the shot into the air and I felt my left foot that was planted firmly on the ground drill into the dirt and my bent right knee lock into place. I then fired a round with an earth shaking boom as dust and dirt billowed around us. "I can't because I don't know!" Nick said utterly pissed as he sighed and powered down at Soundwave's urging. "(A con calling off a fight? That's new.)" Bee said. Nick groaned as he turned to look up at the Scout. "Bee, you'll figure it out when you get older, Tyke." "I think I can answer that..." a man said to us as a Military Hummer pulled up to the curb and I raised my eyebrow at him as Starscream helped me stand. "I'm General Morshower, Chair of the Joint Chiefs." the bald mand said to us as Nick and I snapped to attention, though I did as best I could.

"I don't trust Brass as far as I can throw 'em." Nick growled as he stood in front of Soundwave with a 'Try something; I _dare_ you!' look aimed at the man. "I might have a bum leg now, sir, but I won't hesitate to shoot you if you try to harm Starscream." I said to him with a glare. I saw Starscream brighten considerably, before I replied. " I'm still hurt because you _lied_ to me. I stood up for you because Mom raised me with respect for women." "You have three teams coming in to engage us as we speak, General. I'd call them off if you want to live past the next two nanoklicks." He blinked at my odd term. "You get the message, General." Nick growled as his blasters warmed up. I dropped to a knee again as I closed my human eye as I opened my Cybertronian one as I asked Starscream. "Can you get in the air and guide my shots from above?"

"I can," she said calmly before the general wisely said, "Stand down." I glared at him. "Why were you going to gun us down?" "Well, with intel from Prime, I wasn't sure I could trust Megatron's second and his..." Nick chuckled at that. "Sir, Megatron is a femme." "...Intelligence Officer. I had to take precautions for this meeting." He explained. "So you thought it would be a good idea to shoot Starscream out of the air?" I growled out as I glared as Starscream sneered. "As if those fleshies could..." "Don't get cocky. Remember the Russian jets?" I asked her as she got quiet and I sighed."That wasn't me. I'm a tactical thinker. The organization that shot her down doesn't know dick about tactics. You don't shoot the SiC of a political entity you don't intend war with." He said calmly. "I want a name. Now." I said to the older man as I grabbed a wolf styled cane I had made and leaned on it. "I'm going to carpet bomb the entire base when I get healed..." I hissed out as I started to curse in a mix of Japanese and Russian. "He's a ghost, but I have heard whispers of the name Silas Simmons." The general said calmly as Nick glared at him. "Lay a hand on 'Wave personally or by order, and you will lose the ability to stand when you piss." Nick growled with a deadly glare.

"You even think you can use Starscream as a weapon and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, my foot sweat will quench your thirst." I hissed out as I glared at Morshower. I then turned to Optimus and asked him, calming down slightly. "How did you find us, and why are you here?" "I've got trouble." He said calmly. "Megatron trouble. It was easy to find you through military records." He explained. "I need to get to sleep... I am getting promoted in about two and a half hours." I said to the Boss Bot and yawned. I turned to look at Starscream as I asked a question that nagged me for the past five minutes. "Nick said you jumped ship with him and his girl... Why?" "Megatron is a total glitch, and she was gunning for me." Starscream said. "She would have forced a Bond if I hadn't left." Starscream said with a shiver.

"Speaking of Bonds... Why me?" I asked her as I as I motioned to the 'Tattoo' on my right arm and saw that there were more glyphs added to it."You respect me. Even when you didn't know I was alive, you treated me as if I was." She told him with a smile."Well yeah. I hate to see such a beautiful force of power and grace sitting in a hanger to rust. I wanted to get you in the air as fast as possible." I said to her with a kind smile. "'Wave, why did you choose me?" Nick asked as he smiled at her, truly curious. "Because even through out all the pain you would mumble, 'At least it's me and not Alex.". You put family before even your own well being." she said to him as I smiled.


End file.
